


hhh

by Aaaaxi



Category: Aaaaxi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaxi/pseuds/Aaaaxi





	hhh

“磊磊！”吴亦凡跑过去抱住刚刚帮他解决完一群小混混的吴磊，撒娇般地蹭蹭吴磊的脖颈“我好害怕……”吴磊伸出手拍拍他因惊惧而微微颤抖的后背“别怕，我在呢。”却没看到怀里的吴亦凡满眼戾气朝着小混混们瞪过去，为首的几个陡然被吓得一激灵，忙缩着身子往后靠了靠。

吴亦凡身形高挑，皮肤白皙，一双葡萄眼忽闪忽闪，粉嫩的嘴唇总是无意识微嘟起来，外貌要多无辜就有多清纯，难免惹得有心人想上前招惹一番。

不巧混混们踢到铁板，清纯的小白兔其实是藏起尾巴的大灰狼，踢翻两个兄弟后能立刻收放自如的躲在来人身后，吸吸鼻子憋出哽咽声来“磊磊救我……”

吴磊一路上都在安慰因害怕而格外黏着自己的吴亦凡，吴亦凡坐在吴磊腿上时不时讨个亲亲，下车了还抱着吴磊不撒手。管家习惯了少爷和夫人亲亲密密的黏腻劲，看着吴磊抱着吴亦凡进房后就吩咐其他人别去打扰。

吴磊亲了亲吴亦凡泛红的眼角，哄着他松开紧紧抱住自己的双手，离开的时候却被吴亦凡拉住了衣角，他只当吴亦凡还在害怕，俯下身在吴亦凡耳边轻声安慰道“我去洗澡，马上就回来。”说话之间的热气喷洒在吴亦凡脸上，吴亦凡喉结轻动“我和你一起去。”

声音小小的、轻轻地，话尾还带着一丝刚从危险中脱离的、不易察觉的轻颤。却又固执而坚定。

吴磊轻笑“你明天是不想下床了吗？”话虽这么说，却还是抱起吴亦凡向浴室走去。

常年锻炼的手臂有力的箍在吴亦凡腰上，手掌隔着衣服在屁股上摩挲了一会儿，到浴室门口又颠了颠，才皱着眉开口“怎么感觉你又轻了点，最近没好好吃饭？”

吴亦凡正皱着眉趴在他肩头想抽空得去让混混们把嘴给堵严了，突然被这句打乱，差点吓得浑身一激灵，却还是很快的蹭蹭吴磊的脖子撒娇“哪有，明明是想你想的。”

吴磊一直讶异吴亦凡平常胆子小的看见只虫子都要往他怀里钻，在性事上却开放不少，但一想到这人时时刻刻都要黏着他，这件事也就说得通了。

吴亦凡此刻正含着吴磊的肉棒，舌头顺着上面的青筋来回舔弄，一边吞吐一边抬着眼观察吴磊的反应。他口技好得很，知道什么时候该舔什么时候该吞，舔哪能让吴磊喘息连连，吞到什么程度吴磊会忍不住想射。

吴磊一直认为吴亦凡浑身的床上本事是他调教出来的，毕竟他们俩的第一次吴亦凡害羞又青涩。

第一次是真的，害羞和青涩倒不见得。他和吴磊结婚前几个星期常常趁着吴磊忙没时间陪他的时候出去开包间，大屏幕上放着毛片，找两个人过来在包间里演绎各种姿势，他就以一种科研心态坐在包间里吸收知识，一会儿看看屏幕，一会儿研究研究眼前干的正欢的两人。除此之外还藏了几根按摩棒在家，有空就拿出来练练手。

他当然不可能让吴磊知道这些，但也融会贯通在了后来的多次床事上。

吴磊低下头，伸手抹了下吴亦凡嘴边没来得及吞下去的浊液，就着这点润滑捅进吴亦凡后方。

“啊……”吴亦凡轻呼出声，带着湿气进了吴磊的耳朵，吴磊一只手在他后面搅弄，一只手插进吴亦凡嘴里，看着吴亦凡爽的想叫出声来却只能呜咽几声，津液顺着他的手指流到粉白一片的胸膛上。吴磊只觉下面又涨了几圈，伸出舌头舔了舔身边人的耳垂，说出的话顺着吴亦凡的耳朵酥酥麻麻的爬遍全身“里面好湿，自己坐上来好不好？”

旁边都是水，吴亦凡不敢松开牢牢抓住吴磊的手，好在他本来就被抱着坐在吴磊身上。他小幅度向后挪了两下，伸手抓住硬邦邦抵在他身上的肉棒放在穴口，在满室的粗喘呻吟中坐了下去。

吴磊的肉棒很大，纵使他俩做了这么多次，有时候狠了吴亦凡还是吃不消。但他特别喜欢这种姿势，能感受到肉棒一寸一寸的深埋进体内，一点一点的在里面抚平褶皱，还能看着眼前人为他爽的意乱情迷，满眼情欲。

吴亦凡在吴磊身上慢慢动起来，嘴里老公哥哥叫唤不停，吴磊伸手轻轻捏住随着身上人的动作而晃动的肉棒，惹来身上人轻嘶一声，动作比刚才更卖力了些。

吴磊手上动作不停，熟练的一只手撸动阴茎另一只手不老实的在吴亦凡身上到处煽风点火。吴亦凡情动起来简直处处是敏感点，很快忍不住动作稍缓，猫儿似的叫唤“老公……嗯啊啊……想射……”

吴磊一巴掌轻拍在吴亦凡臀尖上“忍一忍，和老公一起好不好？”接着就着这个姿势抱着吴亦凡从浴缸中站出来，向着卧室走去。一路上还时不时向上顶弄两下，惹得吴亦凡紧抱住他的身子轻颤起来。

他让吴亦凡跪趴在床上，还没刚离穴的物件又狠狠插进去，趴在床上的人受不住刺激，脚趾尖都蜷缩起来，口中更是呻吟连连“嗯……不要……太快了……啊啊啊……”

手中的床单要被他拽成花、绞出粉来，吴磊捏着身下人腰的手也忍不住发力。吴亦凡皮肤娇嫩白皙，轻轻一碰就难免发红，这时腰间通红一片，连被撞击的穴口都难逃一劫。

涨的通红的阴茎在粉嫩的穴口处来回抽插，淫水被柱体挤压的都湿哒哒流出来，在床单上凝成一团。

粗重的呼吸声夹杂着呻吟在室内乱窜，吴亦凡突然浑身痉挛，从尾椎到肩膀处绷成一条直线，下面小口微缩，头也忍不住往后仰，嘴里的呻吟声无意识放大。

“啊啊啊……啊啊啊嗯……要来了，快……啊啊啊啊啊…………”吴磊用手撑住吴亦凡要软成一滩水的身子，胯下动作加快，一时间屋子里好像只剩那物件在臀间拍打的声音。

随着轻呼一声，吴亦凡好像这才反应过来开始害羞，挣扎着抓过旁边的被子就要往身上盖 ，吴磊也不拦他，笑眯眯跟着他也钻进去，亲昵的侧身从后面拦腰抱住他。

吴亦凡感受到身后抵着的东西时不由一愣“你……你怎么又起来了啊……”


End file.
